Nezu Nezu no Mi
The Nezu Nezu no Mi (鼠鼠) is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a hybrid or full version of a rat. Nezu (鼠) coming from Nezumi (ねずみ) meaning “Rat”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Rat-Rat Fruit. The fruit was originally found on rat island, but sadly the island had been attacked by King Bijou and thus he had taken over as its rule, Dr. Slugger had picked the fruit up. Thinking that it was the Budai model of fruit, but having a funny feeling about such a thing and he had just took the fruit as a an insurance policy. It so happened that later the same day he was attacked by a group of pirates and gave the fruit to its captain, then the captain Joshua Bagans had ate it and since then he has become a Rat-Human (鼠ヒト, Nezu-Ningen) Strengths The main strengths of this fruit as shown by __, is that the user able to transform into a hybrid or full version of a rat. The user can go into a hybrid of full version, but while in a hybrid version the true strengths of the fruit shows. The user is able to use their own tails as a weapon, mostly as a third arm and such. The user will have an increased sense of both smell and hearing, due to the nose and ears the get. Of course awaking to an awaken zoan, so the user is able to gain an increase of speed, strength and other attributes. Also it appears that in a full form the user is able to get into small cracks and holes, able to break into places. Weakness The user only will have the standard weakness of the devil fruit, other than the chance whenever in a full form being stepped on or such. Usage This fruit has shown to have a few number of the usages, the first being the fact that it can be used by a thief. The user could be able to break into most places by small cracks, holes or such in the buildings or the grounds. The user can break into places and assassinate someone, then transforming back before anyone else could do it and be on their way. The next usage is through the abilities of rat themselves, the user is able to have an increased of senses. Mostly with both hearing and smell, it was revealed that the user can add Kenbunshoku Haki to this and increase their senses ten fold. Also for the whiskers the user has, they can use them almost as a sensor if one is in the darkness or such. The user has increased smell as well, to the point that he was able to smell out several different poisonous traps that were laid for him. But using his smell to also search out for opponents who are on the run from him or such, always keeping a lock on his opponents. Even in the darkness, using the smell of an opponents own body odor. The next use has shown to be for combat use, the user can switch between a full or hybird version pretty fast. So this can often give the illusion as if the user had disappeared and reappeared, before the opponents. With the teeth the user gains, they can bit others as well. But it doesn't seem to have much damage, only rather a minor annoyance. But often if left untreated the opponent to get sick from the bites. Since rats are disease carrying creatures, the user seems to have a strong immune system to such things. So they could live longer than the average human, also it becomes a less likely change for them to gain a sickness or an aliment. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit